Where are they?
by SharonLouise
Summary: Warrick and Sara go missing from their crime scene, it's up to the otheres to find them before it's too late.Chapter 4 now up and a secret revealed!
1. Chapter 1

WHERE ARE THEY?

DISCLAIMER I unfortunately do not own the characters in this story.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"Hey Grissom, do you know where I can find Sidle or Brown?"

Grissom looked up to see Detective Vartann stood inside the doorway to his office. The detective was looking slightly pissed off. Grissom took off his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face.

"No. Have you tried their phones?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, I've tried their phones and their pagers. They were meant to let me know about the trace on the DB from last night."

Grissom reached for his own cell and pressed the speed dial for Sara. It went straight to her voice mail message. He quickly left a message asking her to contact him as soon as she could. After he hung up he tried Warrick and got the same response.

"Maybe they are following a lead," he told Vartann. "Leave it with me and I'll look into it for you."

"Okay, let me know as soon as you hear something. I'll do the same if I see them first." Vartann turned and headed out of the office.

Grissom sat at his desk for a moment trying to pull the details of Sara's and Warrick's case to mind. It was a DB dumped near to some old mines out in the desert. Grissom hadn't wanted to let Vartann know that he was worried. It wasn't like Sara or Warrick to just disappear, alright maybe Sara would if she got deep into a case but not Warrick.

Grissom stood up and left his office. He quickly made his way to the locker room where everybody clocked in and out. Grissom looked at both of their clocking in sheets. They had both clocked in last night but neither had clocked out. Grissom was stood there staring at the wall when Greg walked in.

"Hey Boss. You know you do actually have to clock in to get paid!" Greg told him as he opened his locker.

Grissom turned around and looked at Greg, he hadn't heard a word that the young CSI had said to him.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing Boss. Am I early ? ' cos you aren't normally in here when I get here." Greg shut his locker and started to walk out of the room.

Grissom gave himself a mental shake and looked at his watch. He was surprised to see that shift had actually started half hour ago.

"No Greg you are late but that doesn't matter. I need you to go out to the car park and check to see if Sara's and Warrick's cars are there. Find me as soon as you have done it okay?"

Greg looked sharply at Grissom.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Grissom paused in the doorway.

"I don't know Greg, let's hope so. Find me." Grissom hurried off intent on checking all of the labs for his missing CSI's.

Greg quickly made his way outside. Something was wrong but he didn't know what. He quickly found Warrick's car, it was in its normal parking spot.

Now to find Sara's, Greg thought.

Greg eventually found it after going around the whole car park twice, he had forgotten that Sara's car was in the garage and she had a rental at the moment. Greg headed back inside and searched for Grissom. After checking his office and not finding him Greg went to the break room.

Cath and Nick were sat at the table empty coffee cups in front of them. Greg went and sat next to Nick.

"Either of you seen Grissom?" he asked.

Nick looked up.

"A few minutes ago, he was looking for Warrick and Sara." Nick told him.

"He also said for you to wait here for him." Cath joined in. " What's going on Greg?"

"I don't know. He's just had me looking all over the car park for their cars."

At that moment Grissom walked into the room, his cell phone to his ear. Cath, Nick and Greg all turned to look at him.

"Vartann, you need to get back here, and bring Brass with you…..Now please….. Yes we have a problem." Grissom hung up and sat down heavily at the head of the table. He looked up and caught Greg's eye.

"Well?" he asked.

"They are both there. What's going on Griss?" Greg asked.

Grissom gave a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face.

"It looks like Warrick and Sara have disappeared."

"What!" Cath blurted out, shocked.

"Oh man not again," Greg leant back in his chair stunned.

Nick just sat there in silence, his mind going back to his own ordeal.

"We'll know more maybe when Vartann and Brass get here." Grissom told them. " Greg any chance of some of your coffee? I think we will need it, it's going to be a long night."

"Sure." Greg quickly stood up and retrieved his secret stash of coffee. A few minutes later he placed fresh mugs in front of everybody, he had even made extra for the two detectives.

Cath reached for her coffee and turned to look at Grissom.

"So what now?" she asked him after taking a sip of the hot drink.

Grissom looked at her, he shook his head, and he didn't know how to answer.

"Let's wait for Vartann and Brass. Maybe then we can figure out what has happened." He eventually told them.

The break room was silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

" Warrick was meant to meet me for dinner," Nick said in a small voice. "I should have done something when he didn't turn up."

"Nick you didn't know anything was wrong. Don't blame yourself." Grissom told him. " Hell, I hadn't even noticed that they weren't in. If it wasn't for Vartann who knows just how long it would have been before we did realize."

"Gil, what the hell is going on? He pulls me out of a meeting and drags me down here!" Brass shouts at Grissom as he stormed into the room. He looks around the room and sees the pale faces. "What has happened?" he asked in a quieter voice.

Grissom turns to Vartann, and says.

"Sit down, we have a problem."

Vartann takes one of the spare coffees and sits in an empty chair.

"Go on." He tells Grissom.

Grissom takes a deep breath.

"Sara and Warrick have disappeared."

"What!" Brass spluttered, almost spilling his own coffee.

Vartann just stared at Grissom.

"Go on." He said in a calm voice.

"They both clocked in last night but they haven't clocked out. Both of their cars are still here and the Tahoe that they were using hasn't been returned. This is not like them, they wouldn't just disappear without letting one of us know. Vartann what happened at the scene last night."

Vartann reached for his coffee and took a sip, gathering his thoughts.

"Nothing strange happened. I arrived at the scene, had a quick look around while waiting for them. They arrived within minutes of David. Once the body had gone they started to process the scene. I hung around for a bit, but then headed back to PD to chase up some details. Everything was fine, nobody else was around that I could see other than them and the uniforms."

"You left them?" Spluttered Nick, "alone?"

"No. A uniform guy was there," Vartann answered. " They were laughing and joking together. I've not seen Sara look as happy since I started here."

Brass stood up, his face pale.

"I'll let the higher ups know. Vartann get a BOLO on the Tahoe and on Sara and Warrick. Gil somebody needs to go back to the scene and check that, also the autopsy needs checking.Gil I'll let you sort that out. Let's meet back here in an hour. Who ever is at the scene we'll use a conference phone."

Brass walked out of the room followed by Vartann, both already on their cell phones barking out orders.

Grissom put down his untouched coffee and pushed back his chair.

"Right Nick, you and Cath do all you can here with the body. Greg you come with me to the scene."

Cath looked up.

"No, I'm coming with you, Greg can stay here with Nick." Her voice was angry.

"Cath you are too close. I can't let you come out there." Grissom tried to reason with her.

"That's a load of bull! We are all too close. Nick and Greg think of Sara as a sister. Warrick is the one we all turn to, even you. Now let's go we are wasting time."

Cath stood up and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.

"Alright, let's get out there. Nick, Greg we'll talk in an hour." Grissom followed Cath down the corridor and out of the lab. Five minutes later they were in their own Tahoe heading out to the desert.

Greg and Nick pushed their chairs back and headed to the morgue.

"They'll be fine," Greg tried to reassure Nick as they walked.

"I don't know if they will, I'm scared for them."

"Hey, come on this is Sara and Warrick we're talking about. Neither of them would let anything happen to the other. You know they are most likely sat in the truck broken down waiting to be found." Greg chatted on, he didn't really think that but it was what he wanted Grissom and Cath to find.

"Okay. Let's see what the Doc. can tell us." Nick said as they entered the morgue.

Dr. Robbins and David looked up from the body in front of them.

"Nick, Greg." Dr. Robbins greeted them. "We were expecting Sara and Warrick."

David looked at them, noticing the air of tension around them.

"What has happened? Where are Sara and Warrick?" he asked

Nick took a deep breath before replying.

"They've disappeared. Griss and Cath are going over the scene, Brass and Vartann are sorting out their side of things."

"Oh God!" whispered David. "I was talking to them last night."

"David we'll find them." Greg said his voice full of strength.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

AN so what do you think? Shall I carry on? Let me know and maybe I shall! Thanks for reading as always, if you like you can always review.


	2. Chapter 2

WHERE ARE THEY part 2

DISCLAIMER see chapter 1

AN - so sorry it has taken ages to update this story. Many thanks to necira, xxCSILoverxx, MileyKapri, froggahluver, and Haldir's Heart and Soul for the great reviews. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"Sara?"

"Hey Warrick, I'm here." Answered Sara slowly making her way towards the place where she had heard Warricks voice.

"Where are we?" Warrick's voice was quiet. "Are you alright?"

Sara reached out and gently touched Warrick on the arm.

"Not sure where we are and believe me I've felt a lot better." Sara answered him as she sat down next to him on the hard floor.

"Me too, my head feels like a jack hammer is in there." Warrick told her as he sat up. "You still got your vest on?"

Sara shook her head and then remembered that he couldn't see her.

"No, I took it off before I put the evidence in the truck. What about you?"

Warrick felt over his chest feeling for the pockets on his vest.

"Yes!" Warrick opened a pocket and pulled out his torch. He switched it on and looked over at Sara. "Damn girl you look like crap!"

Sara gave him a glare before she answered him.

"You don't look so hot yourself 'Rick."

Sara looked slowly around, taking in their surroundings.

"Well I'd say we're somewhere underground."

"Yeah but where?" Warrick leaned against the wall, he was feeling dizzy. "Can you see any way out of here Sara?"

Sara stood up, fighting the brief spell of dizziness. "Pass me the torch."

Warrick handed it over and watched as she moved around their prison.

"Well there seems to be a passageway along here. I'm going to take a look. You okay?" Sara called as she walked away from Warrick.

"I'm fine, be careful, who knows what is down there. You want me to come with you?" he asked hoping that she didn't. He felt awful.

"I'll be okay; you stay there and rest up. If there is a way out we'll need our strength."

Sara started walking down the passage way. It seemed to carry on forever but after about ten minutes Sara came to a blocked doorway. Beside it were a lump of wood with a lamp and some bottles of water on it. Sara pushed hard against the door but it wouldn't budge. With a heavy sigh Sara picked up the lamp and the water and headed back down the passage to Warrick.

"Hey, I found a lamp and some water," she said as she sat down next to him. "Here." Sara handed over a bottle of water and then switched the lamp on. She quickly turned the torch off and placed it on the ground between them.

"So what was down there?" Warrick asked after taking a long drink of water.

"Just these and a blocked doorway. Do you feel any better?" Sara asked him, taking note of his still pale face and weak voice.

"Yeah, my head still hurts but not as bad. How about you?"

"My head aches but other than that I'm okay. I'm going to turn the lamp off for a bit, we don't know just how long we will be down here."

Sara placed the lamp on the ground between them and turned it off. The room was quickly plunged in darkness.

"What do you remember Warrick?" Sara asked a few moments later.

Warrick sat quietly for a minute trying to think of the events from the previous evening.

"Umm, Vartann left when we were still collecting evidence but there was still a uniform guy there," he paused to take another sip of water, "We finished getting what little evidence there was into bags and I walked over to the uniform. I remember telling him that we had almost finished and that he could go. After he drove off I saw you take off your vest and start putting everything in the trunk. I walked around to the driver's door and that's it. Next thing I know I wake up down here. What about you?"

Sara turned towards him.

"More or less the same as you but I do remember we were being driven somewhere." Sara was quiet for a minute and then carried on talking. "Do you think that they have noticed we are missing yet? I mean we must have been gone for hours."

"Mind you eyes." Warrick reached for the lamp and turned it on. He had a quick look at his watch. "It's now 3pm. They won't notice for at least another 7 hours, unless you were meant to meet somebody after shift that is."

Sara leant over and switched the lamp back off.

"This is me Warrick, who would I be meeting after shift?" she asked him quietly.

"I don't know, for all we know you could be slap bang in the middle of a secret love affair!" Warrick chuckled.

"Yeah right and the moon is made of green cheese and Elvis lives there!" Sara shifted against the wall trying to get comfortable. "So what should we do now? I mean it could be hours before they look for us and even then who knows if there are any clues to help them."

"Why don't we get some rest and then in a couple of hours try to figure a way out of here." Warrick shifted so that his legs were stretched out in front of him. "Come on you can use my legs as a pillow."

Sara turned so that her head was resting on Warricks thighs.

"Thanks, I am tired I will admit." She said smothering a huge yawn.

"My God! Sara Sidle admitting she is tired! The moon is definitely made of green cheese!" Warrick laughed. "Guess that means you are definitely in love."

Sara moved her arm up, finger pointing outwards. By guess work Sara sharply jabbed her finger into warricks side.

"Ouch! What was that for?" grumbled Warrick rubbing his side.

"You deserved it! Now stop picking on me and let me get some sleep!" Sara grumbles as she got comfortable on her breathing pillow.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

AN there you go, I hope enjoyed it. Hopefully I will get another chapter up this week.

As always I love to receive reviews they let me know you are still enjoying my work.


	3. Chapter 3

WHERE ARE THEY? Part 3

Disclaimer see chapter 1 as it hasn't changed unfortunately.

Many thanks to Haldir's Heart and Soul, maricejayo, JaysEmm, and Victoriana Willows for the great reviews, I hope everybody likes this chapter. Sorry it has taken a bit to update but have been away and also busy reading HP.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"So Doc. what can you tell us? At the moment this guy is all that we have got in the way of evidence." Nick asked Dr. Robbins.

Dr. Robbins pulled the sheet down the body and pointed to the mans chest.

"There was a single gun shot wound to the chest, which pierced the aorta. He would have bled out within minutes."

"Do we have the bullet?" asked Greg looking up from the body.

"No, it was a through and through. Maybe Sara or Warrick collected it." Dr. Robbins answered. "Sorry there is nothing else I can tell you to help."

Nick gave a heavy sigh.

"Not your fault Doc. I just hope Griss and Cath find something at the scene."

"Can you let us know as soon as you know something," David said. "Here's the guys clothes maybe there is something there."

Greg reached for the bag and turned to leave the morgue, Nick following on his heels.

"We'll let you know, don't worry." He called as the door closed behind them.

"Let's get this body away David, then I think we could both do with a cup of coffee. I wish we could have helped more." Dr. Robbins said as he covered the body up again.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe something like this has happened again. Do you think they have let Sara's boyfriend know?" David answered as he pushed the body back into the drawer.

Dr. Robbins turned and gave him a sharp look.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, I heard Sara talking to him last week. Something about the new house. Sara was really happy." David told him as he walked over to the small office at the back of the room.

"I didn't know. Maybe we should go upstairs and ask the others."

Both Dr. Robbins and David made their way upstairs to wait for the others in the break room.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"There that's the turning; the scene is about two miles down, just before the mine entrance." Grissom said as he pointed at a small side road off to the left.

Cath sharply turned the wheel and the Tahoe quickly sped along the road.

"Let's hope they are there and have just broken down." She said all the time thinking the worst.

"Hmm." Came the quiet reply from Grissom as he stared intently out of the windscreen. "There." He said as he pointed to the side.

Cath pulled up just to the side of the yellow tape. Both she and Grissom hurried out of the Tahoe. There wasn't any sign of Sara, Warrick or their truck.

"Damn!" Cath turned and slammed her hand down on the hood.

"Cath no emotion here, please." Grissom said in his quiet, calm voice. "Let's look around and see what we can find. We don't have long before Brass calls."

Cath gave a sigh and ducked under the crime scene tape. After ten minutes of fruitless searching they both made their way back to their truck.

"There is absolutely nothing here Gil. It's like they just vanished into thin air." Cath said just as Grissom's cell phone rang.

"Grissom."

"Okay Jim, I'll just put this onto speaker." Grissom answered, pushing the speaker button. "Is everybody there Jim?"

"We are just waiting on Vartann, but he said to start." Jim replied. "The bosses all know and the sheriff is going on TV in an hour asking for the publics help. Not sure if it will help but maybe somebody somewhere saw something. That is it from me, other than Ecklie has pulled in swing shift to cover all the other cases. This is our only case until we find them."

"Thanks Jim. Nick, Greg anything on the body?" Grissom asked, leaning back against the Tahoe.

"No, nothing on the clothes either." Nick answered.

"What about COD?" Cath asked.

"Hi Catherine, the guy was shot in the chest, he would of bled out and died within minutes." Dr. Robbins told them.

"Well it was definitely a dump job because there is absolutely nothing here." Grissom said.

"Umm Dr. Grissom?" David asked quietly.

"Yes David?"

"Has anybody informed Sara's boyfriend?"

Grissom gave a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Yes David, Sara's boyfriend does know."

"That's good. How did he take the news?"

"He feels as guilty as hell David. Apparently he hadn't realised that Sara hadn't gone home after work last night."

"Poor guy."

Everybody was silent for a moment each thinking about what they could do next. Suddenly the door to the break room burst open and Vartann rushed in.

"The chopper might have spotted their truck." He shouted out.

"Where?" yelled Cath.

Vartann leaned against the wall breathing deeply.

"It's about ten miles north of where you are. Apparently they spotted smoke and went to check it out. It's badly burnt but the chopper guys are sure that it is one of ours."

"Let's go." Nick yelled as he jumped up and headed for the door, followed by Greg, Brass and Vartann.

"We are leaving now, we'll see you there." Grissom shouted out and then slammed shut his cell. He quickly joined Cath in the Tahoe.

Within minutes Cath had turned the truck around and they were speeding back up the road that they had not long come down.

Back in Vegas Nick and Greg climbed into their own truck and sped out towards the desert followed by the two detectives.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

TBC

AN I hope you are still enjoying this if so please let me know. Hopefully the next chapter will be up at the weekend. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

WHERE ARE THEY part 4

DISCLAIMER unfortunately I'm still only borrowing them from TPTB and don't own them. I do promise to return them in the same condition that I received them in.

AN Many thanks for all the great reviews and to everybody who has put this story onto story alert.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

After what seemed like a lifetime (but what was in fact only twenty minutes) Grissom and Cath screeched to a halt not far from the burnt out vehicle. Before Cath had time to switch off the engine Grissom was out of the door running forwards.

"Gil wait!" Cath called as she ran after him.

Grissom came to a halt level with what would have been the driver's door. Cath finally caught up with him and they both peered through the broken window. Cath grabbed Grissom's arm and turned to face him.

"They're not there! Thank God!" was the only thing that made it out of her mouth.

All Grissom could do was nod as his eyes searched the burnt out wreckage. Unfortunately there wasn't anything left to see. He quickly turned away and walked slowly around the vehicle. Cath took a moment to gather herself together (she had been expecting to find bodies in the wreckage) and then reached for her cell phone. She promptly pressed the speed dial for Nick and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Nick, its Cath."

"Yeah, we're here….No it's empty, they're not here." Cath turned to look where Grissom was bent over something not far in front of her.

"Ok see you in ten." She answered and snapped shut her cell. She then walked over to see just what had caught Grissom's eye.

"My God! Is that?" she asked her eyes wide.

Grissom looked up startled; he had forgotten that he wasn't alone.

"I think so. Can you go and get my field kit so I can fingerprint it. Maybe somebody finally got careless."

Cath hurried back to her Tahoe and was back by his side field kit in hand. As soon as it was placed on the floor beside him Grissom opened it and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. Next he reached for his print powder and brush. Both he and Cath stared intently at the item lying on the ground before them.

"It's got to be Warricks." Cath muttered. "Sara's is silver like yours."

The item on the floor was a black case, remarkably like a standard issue field kit case. Grissom gently dusted the print powder carefully over the cases handles. A set of very clear prints showed up. Before he could ask for a tape lift Cath placed one in his hand.

"Thanks." Grissom carefully lifted the print and handed it back to Cath. He then went over the locks and got a couple more prints from those.

Before he had chance to open the case to examine the inside sirens were heard and the two vehicles carrying Nick, Greg Brass and Vartann pulled to a halt next to their truck. Doors slammed and everyone rushed to Grissom's and Cath's side.

"Is that?" spluttered Greg catching sight of the case.

"We don't know yet." Grissom told them as he reached to open the case.

There was a sharp gasp as everyone saw the mess inside. It was indeed Warricks field kit, but everything in it was broken or damaged by a fine covering of print powder. Grissom shut the case and turned back to his own field kit. He pulled out a large evidence bag into which he pushed Warricks case.

"Greg, Nick this needs to get back to the lab ASAP along with these prints I lifted. Cath go with them, and then if any names come up I want you to interview them."

"But what about here?" Nick stammered. "We can help search."

Grissom stood up, off his gloves and turned to face the young CSI.

"Nick those prints and that kit are the only pieces of evidence we have got. They need doing now, so please go."

Brass turned to Vartann and said

"Go with them, pull in whoever's name comes up. If you need any extra help grab Vega. Oh and don't forget to keep me in the loop."

"Ok, come on guys the longer we stand here messing the longer they are missing." Vartann turned to Cath. "Catherine can I grab a ride with you? That way there is a car here." He asked.

"Sure, come on lets get out of here."

Nick and Greg grabbed the evidence and quickly followed Cath and Vartann to the trucks. Brass and Grissom stood watching the dust cloud disappearing after the trucks sped away. The pair were silent for a moment staring at the burnt wreckage. Brass wandered over to it and had a look around, careful where he stepped. Suddenly he came to an abrupt stop near to the rear door.

"Hey Gil, look at this." He pointed to some footprints on the ground.

Grissom walked over and knelt down.

"Can't see anything distinctive but they do seem very deep. Someone heavy stood here."

"Either that or somebody was carrying a body." Brass answered him.

Grissom stood up, his face thoughtful.

"It must have been Warrick, Sara isn't very heavy." Grissom gave a heavy sigh and turned away wiping a shaking hand over his face. He walked towards his field kit and knelt down next to it.

Brass stood there watching his friend and everything suddenly clicked. He gave a heartfelt sigh and followed Grissom.

"How long Gil?" he asked.

Grissom looked up startled.

"How long what?" he asked even though he already knew what Brass meant.

"You and Sara." Brass smiled.

"Not long, about two months." Grissom answered quietly. "What a crap boyfriend I am as well. I didn't even notice she was missing."

"Hey don't beat yourself up, we'll find her. She'll be ok, Warrick is with her." Brass gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "We've got a damn good team and we'll find them. Oh does anyone else know?"

Grissom stood up and gave Brass a small smile.

"I know we'll find them, I just hope it's before anything bad happens." Grissom answered his voice quiet again. "And no, nobody else knows, we wanted to keep it private."

"Hey, don't worry I won't say anything. Now how about we see if we can find anything else around here to help."

"Thanks. Shall we see just where those prints lead to?" Grissom turned and walked back to the print. He stared at the ground and slowly turned around his eyes searching for the next print.

"Look, they head this way." Grissom slowly walked away to the left towards a small hidden path. Brass followed him. The prints carried on for a few metres and then faded away. Brass turned to Grissom.

"Shall we carry on?" he asked him.

Grissom nodded and carried on walking, staring at the ground in front of him looking for even the smallest clue.

"Gil, what's that?" Brass had seen something caught up in a bush just in front of them. Grissom quickly reached into a pocket on his vest and pulled out a pair of gloves. After snapping them on he moved towards the bush and grabbed the item. He slowly turned it over and gave a sharp sigh.

"At least we are going in the right direction and they are both together." He told Brass as he rubbed a latex covered finger over the plastic ID card. It was Sara's.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"Hey Sara, wake up." Warrick called frantically nudging Sara's shoulder in an attempt to wake her.

"Not yet, not time yet." Sara muttered curling into a tighter ball on the floor.

"Please Sara; you've got to wake up now. Come on girl."

Warrick turned on the lamp and was staring at Sara's now empty water bottle. She must have woken up whilst he was asleep and drank it all. Warrick slowly picked it up and rubbed his finger carefully over the neck. Near to the top he felt a very small puncture hole. If he hadn't been looking and feeling so closely he would have missed it.

"Damn! Sara listen to me. I need you to open your eyes for me! Come on you can do it I know you can." He frantically called, rubbing her shoulder with one hand whilst checking his watch. It was now 1am; Sara had been asleep for almost ten hours.

"God damn it!" Warrick shouted as the realisation hit him that they had been drugged and left there to die.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

AN Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it, if you did please leave me a review (it lets me know that it's still going ok). Hopefully I will get the next chapter up at the weekend but bear with me as I have some friends visiting who I haven't seen in 18 months! Lots of catching up and lectures heading my way I think.


	5. Chapter 5

WHERE ARE THEY

AN

Sorry to everybody who is waiting on an update, I have sat and tried to write the next chapter four times this week and my normally wonderful plot bunny has been taken over by this big pile of fluffy marshmallow which doesn't really go well with this story ( hence my other story!! )

I'm back to work this week so hopefully the fluff will take a back seat and I'll have something up on this really soon.


	6. Chapter 6

WHERE ARE THEY? Part 6

AN- well I've finally managed to put the fluff bunny away happy so hopefully I will be able to get this story finished before he strikes again! Sorry for it taking so long to update, I hope you can all get back into the story and enjoy it. Anyway enough blather let's get on with it!

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Grissom and Jim came to a halt; the trail through the undergrowth that they were following had ended at a small rough track. Jim turned to Grissom.

"So, what now?" Which way do you think they have gone?" he asked as he watched Grissom look up and down the track.

"I don't know. I guess we wait, maybe the others have found something." Grissom answered his face thoughtful. "I just wish we knew where this led."

Jim stared at the track deep in thought, and then he reached for his cell.

"Jim?" asked Grissom puzzled.

Jim gave him a small smile.

"Gil, we have a complete CSI lab at the end of the phone. Someone in there will be able to find out where it goes,"

Grissom gave a small smile.

"Archie. He'll be able to get the details to us quick. You call Vartann and see how they are getting on. I'll call Archie." He said as he reached purposely for his own cell. He saw Jim give him a quick nod and walk slightly away. He hit the speed dial for the AV lab and waited for Archie to answer.

"Archie, I need you to pull up a map of the area where Warrick and Sara's truck was found…. No I'll wait," he said once Archie had answered.

"Okay, is there a track marked on it? Westwards, it looks to be heading north/south…." Grissom listened to Archie's answer. "That must be it. Okay where does it lead?"

Grissom looked up as Jim rejoined him.

"Oh, okay. Look can you grab Greg or Nick and ask them to look into who owns any of the mines that lead of it. Thanks Archie," Grissom snapped shut his cell and raised an eyebrow at Jim. "Well?"

Jim shook his head.

"At the moment they have nothing. Catherine has got Nick going over any cases that Sara and Warrick have worked on. Vartann is also looking into that from our end as well."

"They think that they were picked deliberately?"

"Well as Vartann said they have no other leads so they might as well look into that notion."

Grissom gave a heavy sigh.

"This leads back to where this all started, back to those damn mines. Archie is going to grab someone to trace the ownership."

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Warrick turned the lamp back on and checked his watch again. He gave a sigh, it was now 6am and Sara still showed no signs of waking up.

"Come on Sara, wake up for me," he whispered, brushing the hair away from her face. Sara had got even paler and a fine covering of sweat was on her brow.

"Sara, you can do it girl," Warrick gently shook her before he moved to sit her up. "Sara, wake up now. You're late for shift girl come on. Grissom is so going to give you the decomp duty!"

"Urgh, no he wouldn't dare," groaned Sara sleepily.

"That's it Sara. Open your eyes."

Sara's eyes fluttered open and then quickly shut again. After a moment she opened them again, blinking at the brightness from the lamp.

"Warrick? What's going on?" Sara said quietly, finally looking around her. "Where are we?"

Warrick shook his head.

"I don't know Sara, I really don't know," he answered. "What do you remember?"

Sara sat quietly for a few moments. She then shook her head.

"Everything is so fuzzy. I can remember the lab and then heading out," Sara paused trying to remember more. "No, that's it 'Rick. Care to fill me in?"

Sara leant back against the wall and listened whilst Warrick told her everything that had happened since they left the lab. The room was silent when he finished talking.

"So we have just been left here?" Sara asked looking over at her friend.

"Yeah, looks that way." Warrick gave her a small smile.

"Well, I'm not going to give up. There has to be a way out of here! And if not we'll make one."

Warrick gave a deep chuckle and wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulder.

"That's better! This is the Sara I know!"

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicicsicsi

"Grissom…..okay Greg, thanks for looking that up. We just need to find a link between the owners and Warrick and Sara," Grissom paused as he listened to Greg. "No the names aren't familiar to me. See what you can find out. Brass and I will head back towards the truck. Can you get a detailed map of the mine tunnels and get it out to us?"

"Thanks, Greg," Grissom snapped shut his cell and turned to Jim.

"Well?" Jim asked looking over at him.

"The mines are owned by a group of people, Art Luther, Max Allen, Charlie Peters and a Ritchie Frommer. Greg is going to look for any links between them and Sara and Warrick. Also somebody is going to get us a detailed map of the tunnels. I'm sure that is where they are."

Jim shook his head.

"Somewhere there is a link and we will find it. What shall we do now?"

"Let's head back to the car, at least then we will be able to move out as soon as we get the map."

Both men turned and walked back the way they had come, each deep in thought, both going over the names that Greg had found out. Finally they reached Jim's car and stood leaning against it.

"You know, I would have never of guessed about you two," Jim said with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, well we want to keep it out of the lab. Our private lives are just that, private." Grissom answered.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't say anything. I'm happy for you both, you belong together, I thought it from the word go,"

the pair fell back into silence while they waited for any news. The silence was interrupted by Jim's cell.

"Yes?" he answered. "Okay, pull her in. Is there any luck with that map yet? Good. Let me know what happens." Jim turned to Grissom as he shut his cell. "Sara and Warrick had a case a couple of years back with Lockwood. A double suicide in the desert seems the mother aided and encouraged the kids so that she could have their baby. Turns out the woman's name is Jean Frommer. Vartann is bringing her in."

"It's a start, let's just get that map and find them Jim,"

Not long after the early morning silence was interrupted by the sound of a truck with its sirens blaring. The truck skidded to a halt by the side of Grissom and Jim. Nick and Greg jumped down.

"We've got the map," Greg called out as he walked towards his boss.

"Who is with Vartann?" asked Grissom as he pulled himself upright.

"Cath has gone with him. We figured she would be better than us for getting information. Besides we want to get in those tunnels."

"okay. Let's get to that mine and bring them home." Said Jim, pulling out his car keys.

Grissom climbed into the car and watched as Nick and Greg hurried back to their truck. Jim started his car and spun it around to follow them back to the mines entrance.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

AN- Thanks for reading I hope you have all enjoyed it- sorry again for taking so long, I promise to be a lot quicker with them from now on. Can anyone guess which episode Mrs Frommer was in? Cyber cookies for everyone who gets it right and leaves me a review (you can even leave me a review without guessing I don't mind!) Thanks again for reading.


End file.
